halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber-G142
(Augmented) |gender=Female |height=6 feet 8 inches (203.2 centimetres) |weight=268 pounds (117.03 kilogrammes) |hair=Flaxen blonde, straight; mid-arm length (Let down completely) |eyes=Chestnut |cyber= * |allegiance= * * * |branch= * |unit= *UNSC Navy, Office of Naval Intelligence, SPARTAN-III Gamma Company, Tomahawk Team |rank= '' |specialty= *Fast Strike/Direct Assault |battles=Battle of Tribute |status=Deceased }} Biography Early Life Amber-G142, previously named Amber Jennifer Monroe, was born on Actium on April 5th, 2539. She experienced the Battle of Actium firsthand in 2545, being only six years old at the time. Following the battle's conclusion, Amber was one of many children that were taken from the orphaned of Actiums's refugees and recruited into the SPARTAN-III Program. She was subsequently moved into the program's Gamma Company and soon after began her training alongside the other members of the program. Training After getting to Onyx's Camp Currahee, Amber would be placed in Tomahawk Team with Autumn-G097, Dawn-G201, Summer-G092, and Aegis-G307. She was trained by two of the surviving members of Beta Company, SPARTAN-051, and Franklin Mendez. A skill that Amber developed throughout her training was her overall agility and speed, and equipped with light weaponry it was found that she could be an extremely effective warrior. As training progressed, this became her noted specialty, and Amber was defined as an extremely agile and somewhat stealthy combatant, working as a more guerilla warfare oriented member of Tomahawk Team. Near the end of her training process in early 2551, Amber was injected with the augmentations to complete her indoctrination into the SPARTAN-III Program. Finishing up training shortly after, Amber was set to deploy to Mamore with the rest of Tomahawk Team. Combat History Amber, as with Tomahawk Team, did not end up on Mamore. After contact with Covenant forces on Reach, Tomahawk Team was sent to Tribute in order to aid in the defence of the colony should it come under Covenant attack. An assault soon came, and Tomahawk Team was present to combat the invasion and defend the evacuating civilian populace. The team was directed to conduct guerilla warfare against Covenant ground forces that had landed in the city during the meantime, and Amber, being the expert on fast and hard strikes, provided a sizeable amount of input and advice on these operations. Their success was noted, and Tomahawk Team was reassigned to a different task. A Covenant battlegroup was reported to be moving towards Casbah, the city the team was in, and it consisted of three SDV-class Heavy Corvettes and one CCS-class Battlecruiser. Tomahawk Team was assigned to destroy this battlegroup with MFDD bombs. This task, which was designated as Operation: BOUNTY, began at 09:45 hours on September 3rd, 2552. Amber, like Summer-G092 and Aegis-G307, was assigned to take out her own Heavy Corvette, while Autumn-G097 and Dawn-G201 destroyed the CCS-class Battlecruiser. As Dawn and Autumn took off in their D77-TC to make their way to the Battlecruiser, Summer, Aegis, and Amber were all granted F-41 Broadsword Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighters in order to reach their targets. Amber's approach was relatively uneventful, and she arrived at her SDV-class with no resistance at all. When she landed in the hangar, however, Covenant soldiers inside opened fire on her, forcing Amber to quickly leave the Broadsword and seek cover behind a nearby energy shield. She dispatched her attackers swiftly, then turned to activate the MFDD and high-tail it off the ship, but only to find one problem: her MFDD had malfunctioned, and could no longer explode. Amber then made a split-second decision to fight her way to the bridge and try to crash the Heavy Corvette in order to destroy it. She indeed managed to fight her way to the ship's bridge, and immediately took control by killing the bridge officers and crew. Amber then closed it off, denying access to any Covenant who tried to enter in and stop her. As she worked to figure out the controls, Covenant troops began their attempts to break down the door; after she managed to gain control over the corvette's movement, the door was broken down, and Amber hastily directed the ship into a dive towards the city. The Covenant now on the bridge – two Sangheili, several Unggoy, and a Kig-Yar – opened fire upon Amber, who quickly dodged and took cover behind a bridge console. The ship was listing as it dove now, and Amber holding the console for support, stood and opened fire with one of her submachine guns. She managed to take out all but one of the Grunts, and was put down by a volley of plasma from one of the Sangheili's Plasma Rifle, and her helmet came off as she fell. As Amber hit the floor, severely wounded, the SDV-class closed distance to the ground. Amber closed her eyes, and then the corvette made landfall, crashing into the city, killing Amber, most of the remaining Covenant aboard the Heavy Corvette, and several units on the ground in the city – both Covenant and UNSC. Weaponry Amber’s personal preference in weapons were those that allowed her to hit the enemy hard and fast. So, she typically carried two M7 Caseless Submachine Guns that she would dual-wield, either an MA5B or MA5C, and one of three variants of the M6 Personal Defence Weapon System: the C variant, D variant, or G variant. Three of her most preferred weapons were the M7 Caseless Submachine Gun, MA5B Individual Combat Weapons System, and BR55 Service Rifle. However, she also enjoyed taking part in hand-to-hand combat, something she was also somewhat skilled at. Physical Appearance Amber is a girl of 6’8” in height and 258 lbs. in weight. Her eyes are chestnut-coloured, and Amber's hair is flaxen; she typically keeps it in a mid-arm length ponytail, but she usually puts it up in a bun when she puts on her helmet. Her hair is naturally straight. Her skin is beige, and Amber is very limber under her armour. She has no scars or tattoos on her body. Amber wears the Semi-Powered Infiltration armour Mark II, coloured dim grey. There are no additional armour modifications or specific configurations. Trivia * In accordance with the rest of Tomahawk Team, Amber gets her name from the UNSC In Amber Clad, which had the hull designation of FFG-142; Amber’s SPARTAN tag, G142, comes from the vessel’s designation. * Also like the UNSC In Amber Clad, Amber was born on April 5th, 2539; this is the same day that Miranda Keyes was given command of the UNSC In Amber Clad and the ship’s first canon appearance. However, this occurred in 2550 instead of 2539. Category:Gamma Company